Finding me
by Thirteen94
Summary: Sequel to Saving me  With Lexi gone. Alex and Marissa try to return back to their lives to no avail. Lexi, now living in New Jersey, in a rush against time to find a way to stop the blackouts before the black suits find her. Alex/Marissa Thirteen/Cameron
1. Chapter 1

A scream echoed through the house. Marissa opened her eyes warily.

"I don't remember setting an alarm." She yawned looking over to the naked beauty next to her. "Wait..." Marissa thought, playing the sound over in her head again. "Oh shit..." Marissa suddenly became aware of the sound of heels clicking off the stairs. "The sound of the Devil in Gucci!" Marissa yelped slightly. _I'm fine with me getting the blame, but Alex doesn't need this. Crap crap crap crap crap. _Marissa thought as she pulled her nightdress over herself. As the door slammed open Marissa pushed Alex off of the bed, the sound of her hitting the floor was masked by the door hitting the wall.

"MARISSA COOPER EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Julie screamed.

"Oh crap it's angrier than I thought." Marissa flinched. "What's up...Mother?" Marissa asked with a smile.

"WHAT'S UP? HAVE YOU NOT SEEN THE HOUSE?" Julie screamed.

"Can't say I have. I have been asleep after all." Marissa replied smiling again. Julie stormed around to open the curtains causing Marissa to panic and leap out of bed, she glanced at the side of the bed noticing Alex wasn't there any longer.

"Well Marissa what was you thinking?"  
>"I thought I wanted to throw a party."<p>

"And this wasn't any of that Alex's doing?"  
>"No Mom. It was my doing."<br>"She's a bad influence on you." Julie spat.

"Are you kidding me? I drank until I passed out and tried to kill myself remember? How wasted have I got since I started dating her? Alex is my drug and I love her. You can't change that." Marissa yelled. Julie stared at her for a while.

"I want you out before I get home tonight." she mumbled.

"Fine." Marissa replied simply. Julie walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Marissa sighed. "Alex?" she looked around the room "Where have you gone?" Marissa glanced down and noticed a foot poking out from under her bed. Kneeling down she saw her girlfriend blissfully asleep... And naked. Laughing Marissa pulled her from under the bed.  
>"Alex."<p>

"Mmhm" came the grumbled reply.

"Alex!" Marissa shook her lightly.  
>"She's sleeping." Came the reply.<p>

"...I gotta find out how she talks and sleeps at the same time..." Marissa sighed. "Alex. Wake up before I give you the biggest hickey on your neck, you're not going to have a scarf big enough to hide it." Alex remained silent, Marissa grinned and moved to the pulse point on Alex's neck and sucked it gently. Within a few seconds the blonde started laughing.

"I give up!" She laughed. "Wait. Why are we on the floor?"  
>"You fell off the bed and rolled under it."<br>"Oh cool." Alex replied standing up, Marissa watched as her blonde girlfriend admired the newly formed bruise on her neck. "I am so getting you back for this." She sighed glancing out of the window. "Riss... Why is there a naked Seth in your garden?"

"What?" Marissa asked moving next to her girlfriend. "OH MY GOD!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Should we call Summer?" Alex asked.  
>"She might still be here somewhere." Marissa replied.<br>"Shall we go look?"  
>"After you put some clothes on."<br>"Hang on. Are you not enjoying me being naked!" Alex asked.

"I am. Very much so. Summer however. May not." Marissa stated.

Five minutes later Alex was dressed and both her and Marissa set off around the house to find Summer.  
>"Alex, found her yet?" Marissa called from upstairs.<p>

"Not yet no. I'm shocked there aren't more unconscious people lying around. I find it funny that the only ones are, are our friends. I mean Ryan is in your moms bed for some reason and Lexi is nowhere to be seen!" Alex chuckled. Marissa didn't reply. Alex wondered into the living room again.  
>"Hey Alex." Came a familiar voice.<p>

"Summer? Where are you?" Alex asked.

"...Up here." Came the eventual reply. Alex glanced above her.  
>"Oh.. My God..." Alex mumbled. Before laughing.<p>

"Yeah very funny. Want to help me down any time soon?" Summer asked.

"Yeah...Hang in there." Alex started laughing hysterically.  
>"I swear to god Kelly. If I wasn't taped to your girlfriends ceiling. I'd kick your ass." Summers glare just made Alex laugh more.<p>

"Alex? What's so funny..." Marissa trailed off as she saw her best friend. "OH MY GOD!" She began to laugh hysterically. "This is funnier than Seth being naked in the garden!"

"WHAT!" Summer screamed. Marissa and Alex stood side by side.  
>"I am so glad she's stuck there." Alex whispered. Marissa nodded in agreement. "Wait... Can you hear that?" She asked.<p>

"Hear what?" Marissa asked confused.  
>"That ripping sound." Alex replied confused. "It sounds like..." She trailed off.<p>

"Tape peeling off a ceiling?" Summer suggested.

"Yeah!" Alex clicked her fingers. "Just like tape peeling..." The blonde looked up to Summer. "Oh... Shit." She managed as Summer peeled from the ceiling and landed on the pair.

"You two should run." Summer stated.

"Rage blackout?" Marissa asked.

"Which is totally aimed at you guys." Summer replied. She never saw the pair run faster. Alex and Marissa sat outside the house.  
>"I better go find Lexi." Alex announced suddenly. "She's probably passed out on the beach or something crazy like that." She laughed standing up. "Wanna come with?"<p>

"Nah." Marissa shook her head. "I better grab some more of my stuff." She chuckled.

"Ah allright." Alex smiled she leant in to kiss Marissa on the cheek. "You can take my jeep." Alex suggested throwing the keys to her girlfriend.

"You're not going to drive?" Marissa asked. Alex shook her head.

"With the amount I drank last night? I think not." The blonde laughed, she waved goodbye and set off towards the beach. When she was out of sight Marissa sighed and leant against the door. She pulled out her cellphone and dialled Lexi's number. There was no answer. Marissa sighed and went inside the house to find Summer hitting a still naked Seth with a pillow.  
>About an hour later the three were sat around the table drinking coffee. Marissa had finished packing and had been trying to call Lexi to no avail. She had leant Seth some clothes which hardly fitted him. Summer had found this to be very amusing as he was wearing some old jeans which came halfway up his leg and an old pink t-shirt which cut off just above his belly button.<br>"So Riss. You're definatley sure about this?" Summer asked. "Because you remember what almost happened last time."  
>"Yeah. It feels so right there." Marissa smiled finishing her coffee.<br>"Where did my clothes go?" Seth asked again.  
>"How would we know Cohen?" Summer asked. "I spent half the night taped to a ceiling, and Riss was getting lucky." Summer jerked a finger in the direction of the taller teen, who's cell had began to ring.<br>"I'm just saying." Seth sighed. "I don't remember a thing."  
>"Alex? What's wrong?" Marissa could be heard in the background.<p>

"That's because you're a lightweight Cohen." Summer laughed.

"Alex calm down."  
>"I am not. Not as bad as I was anyway." Seth pouted.<p>

"Alex!" Marissa shouted causing the pair to turn to her. "Take a deep breathe. Give yourself a minute and then tell me." Marissa instructed. Alex spoke the words that made her heart sink.

"_She's gone."_

(A/U) Here it is! Chapter one hope you enjoy!  
>R&amp;R pleaaasse :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi walked down a hallway and stopped at number four. There were only three more rooms on this floor she noticed. The teen ran a hand through her hair and knocked the door with her helmet in hand.  
>"Lexi!" Darren grinned and pulled the teen inside. "I got a job."<br>"What? Already?" Lexi asked.

"Yup. I got you one as well." He grinned.  
>"That's great!" Lexi copied his grin. "Wait..What's the catch?"<p>

"Well...I work away. Like all the time."  
>"So you're abandoning me?" Lexi asked shocked.<p>

"Pretty much. I'm sending half my paycheck through every month though to help you with rent. Scoot will be on call to help you out with the whole situation. And I'll only be a phone call away."  
>"When do you leave?"<br>"Today."  
>"Seriously? There isn't even any furniture here!"<br>"There's a bed."  
>"Oh joy. A bed." Lexi sighed. "What job did you get me?"<br>"Courier." Darren smiled. Lexi gave him a blank stare.

"A what?"  
>"...You deliver packages."<br>"Oh. I totally knew that." Lexi smiled.  
>"Here's the number and address." Darren handed her a slip. "And your key." He handed her a key.<br>"Yeah that'd suck if I lost it." She laughed.  
>"You should go get used to the town." Darren suggested.<p>

"Fine." Lexi pocketed the keys and the slip. "I'll get out of your way." She wandered out of the apartment.

_Meanwhile_

"So she's really gone?" Ryan asked yawning again. He'd been woken up by a yelling Alex.

"Yeah." Alex sighed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Her letter was vague." Alex stated handing it him. Ryan glanced at the group and read the letter out loud.

"Hey Al. I'm sorry. But it's for the best." Ryan finished.  
>"Still no answer from her cell." Marissa called into the living room.<p>

"Why would she do this?" Alex sighed.  
>"Maybe. So you and Riss could live a life together?" Ryan suggested.<p>

"So she left? No, that's not Lexi." Alex shook her head. "Something must be happening. Or about to happen."

"Al. I really hate to say this but we got to go. Gucci devil will be back soon. And we have to be far away when that happens." Marissa spoke up.

"Shall we go to the beach?" Seth suggested. "We can think up a plan then."  
>"Sounds like a good idea." Marissa agreed.<br>"Let me just use the bathroom first." Summer replied walking up the stairs. She closed the door and locked it behind herself. Summer pulled her cell out and dialled a number, holding it to her ear she counted the rings of the phone. After what felt like an eternity the phone was answered.

"Hello?" The voice asked.  
>"Lexi..." Summer breathed.<p>

_New Jersey_

"What's up Summer?" Lexi asked sitting against the wall opposite her apartment.

"Where are you?_" _The teen whispered into the phone.  
>"Why are you whispering?" Lexi asked.<p>

"I'm in Coops house. Alex is freaking out Lexi. No joke." Summer replied. "Where are you?"  
>"I can't tell you Summer." Lexi sighed. She ran a hand through her hair.<p>

"What happened though?" Summer asked again.

"It's far to dangerous if I stayed there." Lexi replied.  
>"You need to speak to Alex." Summer stated.<br>"I can't Summer. She might try to find me." Lexi sighed again.  
>"Lex...I think she's planning on doing that anyway." Summer chuckled lightly. Lexi stayed in silence. She was unaware of somebody walking down the hallway, the teen was brought out of her trance when a pair of legs collided with her own and a young looking woman flew over her, files and papers floated down around her.<br>"Summer I'll call you back okay?" Lexi snapped into the phone before hanging it up. "Are you alright? I am so sorry!" Lexi moved to the woman and began collecting the various files into a couple of piles.

"It's my own fault." The woman sighed. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I shouldn't have been sitting there." Lexi replied shaking her head. She watched the older woman move to sit against the wall. She looked up at Lexi, only to be met with wide eyes and an open mouth.  
>"Can I help you?" the woman asked laughing lightly. Lexi blinked a couple of times and shook her head.<p>

"I'm sorry. It's just... You look a lot like... A friend of mine." Lexi stated.

"I must have one of those faces." The woman laughed. "I'm Remy. Are you new here?" Remy asked.

"Lexi...Lexi Strife. And yeah, just moved here today." Lexi smiled and checked her watch. "I have to go. I need to go see somebody about a job."  
>"I need to do work anyway. It was nice to meet you." Remy smiled slightly. Lexi nodded and grabbed her helmet off of the floor and set off down the hallway.<p>

Lexi stood outside the small house and knocked the door. A man who looked like he was in his late twenties. He wore casual jeans and a t-shirt. "Lexi?" He asked. The teenager nodded. "I'm Jeremy Ivanov."

"Lexi Strife."  
>"Protector of all mankind..."<br>"I'm sorry?" Lexi laughed.

"That's what your name means." Jeremy replied.  
>"...Well that's a big responsibility isn't it..." Lexi chuckled.<br>"You can call me Ivanov anyway."  
>"Alright Iv. You can call me Strife I guess." Lexi laughed in response.<p>

"Alright Strife. So this job, think you can handle it?"  
>"I can handle anything. What's the pay like?"<br>"It varies on every package. But you get 50%." Ivanov replied. "The hours are flexible so you can fit everything else around it."

"I'll take it." Lexi replied.  
>"I'll call you when I have a package for you to deliver."<br>"Sorted." Lexi replied standing up. "I'm going to go to that bar down the street. Try and get a job there."

"I'll see you around Strife." Ivanonv waved to the teen.

"Sir. The cells inside her body are manifesting at a extraordinary rate. Her immune system should be working overtime to try and fight off the infection."

"What do you mean should?" the suited man asked.

"Well...It seems that the original chemicals that were injected seem to have..somewhat helped her body in fighting it off. So the cells are not reaching their destination as fast. She is however retaining memory and strength."  
>"So Doctor Plane. What you are saying to me is we've given her these abilities. But we cannot hold control over her?"<br>"Yes Sir." The suited man stood up and shot the young doctor.  
>"Somebody clean this mess and track her down." He stepped over the body.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Marissa and Summer walked into Alex's apartment, each carrying a bag.

"Just drop it on the floor there Sum, I'll get it later." Mairssa called to her friend as she walked into the bedroom. The brunette opened the closet door and put her bag inside. As she went to close the door she noticed an envelope taped to the inside of the door. Frowning the teen pulled it off and opened it.

"_Hey Marissa.  
>It's Lexi."<em>

"Summer! Come here!" The teen called as she read the first two lines. The dark haired girl wandered into the room. "Read this." Marissa stated. The pair fell into silence as they read.

"_So I bet your wondering why I hid this letter.  
>It's simple. You're being watched. They're trying to find me. That's why I couldn't tell you guys where I am. If I did no doubt you'd be taken into interrogation. They did something to me Riss. I need to find it out what. And running away was the only way I could buy us enough time to find out what, and even try to stop it. They'll find me soon, and I need you guys to be on their trails.<br>Don't try to stop Alex looking for me, but don't forget our promise.  
>Inside the envelope is something you're going to need to find me, on the back of this letter are your instructions. Do exactly as it says okay?<em>

_And one more thing.  
>Do not let this letter out of your sight, because if you do. We're doomed.<br>Lexi."_

Summer whistled slightly.  
>"That's... Not good." Marissa sighed. They heard the door click open and Marissa stuffed the envelope and letter into her back pocket.<p>

"Riss? We're going to the diner for lunch, want to come? You to Summer." Alex called into the bedroom.  
>"We'll be right out!" Marissa called. She turned to Summer. "Not a word okay?" Summer nodded and followed her friend out of the bedroom.<p>

_Two weeks later: New Jersey_

Lexi yawned as she entered the sterile looking building and approached the first desk she saw.  
>"Good morning. How may I help you?" the nurse smiled. Lexi returned the smile.<p>

"I'm looking for a..." She checked the name on the box. "A Gregory House. I have a package he needs to sign for."  
>"His office is on the fourth floor. Take that elevator, it's down the hallway and the first door on the left when you get out." She smiled again.<br>"Thank you." Lexi nodded her thanks and set off towards the elevator.

"House, stop it." Foreman stated sternly.  
>"But it's lesbian porn!" House yelled from his computer causing Foreman to sigh. A knock at the door caught the teams attention. "Gregory House?" The teen asked. Within a heartbeat Kutner, Taub and House were stood in front of a scared Lexi.<br>"That's me." House stated. Lexi handed him a package which he put on the desk beside him.  
>"She looks like Thirteen." Kutner whispered to Taub whilst poking the teens cheek.<br>"I can hear you, you know?" Lexi stated.  
>"Are you her sister?" Taub asked.<p>

"Am I who's sister?" Lexi asked frowning.

"There is only one way to find out." House stated. "Little Thirteen. Come here." He gestured to where he was sitting, the computer out of her view. The teen cautiously moved to where he was stood. "What do you think?" He asked smirking.  
>"I think...You're watching lesbian porn." Lexi replied.<br>"And...?"  
>"It's...hot?" Lexi suggested.<p>

"Yep. She's Thirteens sister." House clapped his hands together. As he did so Thirteen entered the office.  
>"The patient's been discharged." She stated not looking up. She took a seat at the table. After a few moments Thirteen became aware of eyes on her. Looking up she was met with her entire team and Lexi staring at her. "Lexi?" the brunette doctor asked confused.<br>"Remy?" Lexi replied.  
>"Told you they were sisters." House stated.<br>"We're not sisters." The pair replied in unsion. "She's my neighbour" They both added before frowning at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Thirteen asked.  
>"Delivering a package to House." Lexi replied pointing to the older man. "What are you doing here?" Lexi asked.<p>

"I work here." Thirteen replied sternly.  
>"Cool!" Lexi grinned. The grin was replaced with a frown as the teen put a hand to her head. "Shit." The teen mumbled. And passed out abruptly. The team looked at the teenager unconcious on the floor.<br>"Looks like we got a case ducklings." House grinned.

0-0

Lexi woke up and found herself in a hospital bed. "Aw fuck." She sighed pulling out the iv drip in her arm. The teen glanced outside before casually walking towards the elevator. As it opened she was faced with Thirteen. "Dammit Remy." She spat.  
>"Where are you going?" Thirteen asked narrowing her eyes. Lexi flinched at the tone of Thirteen's voice.<p>

"Home." Lexi stated bluntly trying to stay casual.

"I don't think so." Thirteen stated catching the younger girls wrist and began to walk back towards the room Lexi had left. The teen manadged to stay rooted to the spot.  
>"I'm not going in there Remy." Lexi shook her head forcefully. The two women glared at each other, not daring to break eye contact.<br>"Fine." Remy gave up dragging Lexi into the elevator. "We're going to see House then." She replied sternly. Lexi opened her mouth to argue. "Don't think about it Lexi." Lexi sighed and leant against the wall.  
>Thirteen dragged the teen into House's office. "She wont stay in her room." she stated.<p>

"So keep her with you then."  
>"But I finish in an hour." Thirteen whined.<p>

"You can stay here the night and look after little Thirteen." House grinned. "You can always help in the ER." He suggested. Lexi felt the older womans grip around her wrist tighten slightly. Causing her to frown at her neighbour slightly. Thirteen released the teens wrist.  
>"Is that alright with you?" House asked Lexi.<br>"Are there hot nurses and doctors?" Lexi asked.  
>"You better believe it. Look for a hot blonde in the ER if you get a chance little Thirteen." House grinned. His grin became wider when he saw Thirteen tense more.<br>"I'm not her sister." Lexi pointed out.  
>"I know. But it's a catchy nickname."<br>"I have to many nicknames." The teen sighed sitting at the table. House turned to Thirteen.

"Try not to lose the kid." He stated before standing up and picking up a rucksack.  
>"Where are you going?" Thirteen asked.<br>"Home." House stated as he limped past her. "Bye little Thirteen." He called.  
>"Bye House!" Lexi waved back. The two women caught each others gaze awkwardly.<br>"I hate you right now Lexi." Thirteen stated.  
>"You love me really." Lexi grinned before standing up.<br>"Where are you going?"  
>"To check out this hot blonde." She stated moving slowly towards the door.<br>"Not right now Lexi. Sit down for a while." Thirteen pleaded slightly not once removing her eyes from the teen. Lexi stopped and looked at the doctor.  
>"Allright..." she sighed slightly, frowning.<br>"Really?" Thirteen asked sounding hopefull. Lexi's head shot up and a grin was plastered over her face.

"No!" She laughed and sprinted out of the room.  
>"LEXI!" Thirteen yelled, the teens laugh echoed down the corridor. "This is going to be a long night..." The doctor sighed sadly before sprinting after the teen yelling her name.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"LEXI! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Thirteen yelled through the hallway, she paid no attention to the nurses who shot her questioning looks.  
>"What's up?" Lexi asked as Thirteen ran past her causing the doctor to skid to a halt next to the teen. She was leaning against a wall casually.<br>"What's up? I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you." Thirteen spat.

"I wanted to find the hot blonde House mentioned..." Lexi admitted. "But I couldn't find the ER."  
>"Will you behave if I show you her?" Thirteen stated through gritted teeth.<br>"Why do you always do that?" Lexi asked walked next to the older woman.  
>"Do what?" Thirteen asked questioningly.<p>

"Tense up borderline freak out whenever this hot blonde is mentioned?"  
>"I don't know what you're talking about." Thirteen shrugged her shoulders. Lexi smiled knowingly as they stepped into the elevator.<br>"You like her?" Lexi asked. Thirteen said nothing as the doors slid open. They set off down the hallway and eventually stopped at a desk.  
>"That's her." Thirteen pointed to a doctor talking to a nurse.<br>"Woah. She's hot." Lexi stated and began to walk towards her.  
>"Woah wait!" Thirteen snapped grabbing the teens arm. "What are you doing?"<br>"Going to talk to hot girl." Lexi stated bluntly.

"No don't. She's busy." Thirteen pointed out.  
>"But I wanna make out with her." Lexi whined causing Thirteen to glare at her.<br>"She has patients to stitch up."  
>"Stitch up?" Lexi questioned, frowning.<p>

"Yeah, you know cuts and stuff?" Lexi glanced around the building and walked over to a closet. Thirteen frowned and followed the teen who emerged from the closet holding a scalpel.  
>"Hold this a moment will you." She handed Thirteen the scalpel who took it cautiously.<br>"Why?" Thirteen asked. Lexi ran past the woman suddenly her arm coming into contact with the sharp metal. "WHAT THE HELL LEXI!" The woman threw the bloodstained scalpel to the floor and watched as the teen coolly wandered over to the the blonde doctor and quickly followed the girl.  
>"Hey there. I appear to have fallen on this doctor, and now much to my regret I am bleeding. Could you help me please?" Lexi asked the blonde in a overly casual voice whilst showing her the arm. The blonde glared at Thirteen and pulled the teen into a cubicle.<br>"I'm Doctor Cameron." The blonde greeted smiling slightly.

"Lexi." Lexi smiled back. Cameron took Lexi's arm and observed it.  
>"You're lucky, Dr Hadley could have hurt your arm seriously." Cameron stated.<br>"It wasn't her fault." Lexi shrugged.  
>"Wasn't my fault?" Thirteen asked walking into the cubicle. "You ran into me after you gave me a scalpel!"<br>"Why did you let her have a scalpel to give you?" Cameron asked.

"I didn't exactly know what she was doing!" Thirteen shot back.

"You're supposed to be looking after her right?" Cameron asked.  
>"How did you know?" Thirteen asked.<p>

"Foreman."  
>"Of course..." Thirteen sighed.<br>"So Cameron." Lexi smiled "How are you?"  
>"I'm...Fine thanks?" Cameron frowned slightly as she cleaned the teens arm.<p>

"How's life treating you?" Lexi asked again.

"Good thanks." Cameron replied as she approached the teen with a needle. "It's not a deep cut so you'll be fine."  
>"Your good with your hands." Lexi stated smirking as she saw both doctors tense up. Thirteen shot her a evil glare whereas Cameron became flustered.<br>"Thank you. I guess." She mumbled, Lexi just grinned in reply. Thirteen glared at Lexi who returned the glare with a grin. Lexi glanced down at her arm and saw that Cameron had almost finished in stitching it up. She shot Thirteen a _I'm going for it_ look and chuckled to herself as the older doctor noticeably paled.  
>"All done Lexi." Cameron announced pulling off her gloves. Lexi stood up and approached the older woman. "Thanks Doctor. I really appreciate it." Lexi winked. Lexi drew the doctor closer to her and pressed her lips against Cameron's. She bit down on the blondes bottom lip before releasing her. "Thanks again." Lexi winked and walked past a wide eyed Thirteen and a shocked Cameron. Thirteen muttered an apology before quickly leaving the scene. She caught up with the teen and pushed her into an empty room.<br>"What the hell was that?" Thirteen hissed.  
>"What? I told you I was planning on making out with her." Lexi stated sitting against a desk.<p>

"You really are insufferable." Thirteen snapped. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. "...How was it?" The woman found herself asking.  
>"She tasted good." Lexi replied licking her lips. "You should totally go for it." Lexi stated.<p>

"You're not into her?" Thirteen asked.

"She's hot." Lexi shrugged her shoulders. "I think she's a bit old for me. And I never really wanted her anyway. I wanted to see if I was right about you." Lexi grinned.

"Wait. What?" Thirteen closed the space between them.  
>"You wouldn't tell me if you liked her or not. You clearly do, you're in a deeper pit of self loathing and depression than you was two weeks ago." She pointed out before walking past the brunette.<br>"I'm so going to kill you." Thirteen replied.  
>"I know." Lexi turned to face her friend. "Why do you think I'm standing by the door?" She chuckled and sprinted from the room before Thirteen could reply.<p>

0-0

Thirteen walked into the office. She had lost Lexi, and House was going to fry her for it. She brunette didn't expect to find said teenager making a pot of coffee and sitting down opposite Thirteen's normally chosen seat.  
>"I wouldn't drink the coffee if I was you." She stated. Thirteen was about to question why as Foreman and Taub entered the room. Lexi grinned in amusement as they poured themselves coffee. "Laxatives." Lexi winked causing Thirteen to laugh as Foreman took a long drink from the tainted drink. Kutner walked in and sat beside Lexi with a cup of coffee he had brought from a store.<br>"How are you feeling..." Kutner began to ask.

"Lexi." Lexi stated.

"How are you feeling Lexi?" Kutner asked smiling.

"I'm fine."  
>"Did you black out again?" He asked, Lexi shook her head.<p>

"It was from exhaustion. I hadn't slept in two weeks." The teen shrugged as House entered the room.  
>"Good news ducklings. We have a case." He cheered throwing files at the team. Lexi watched as they all read from the files. Taub was about to say something when a familiar blonde doctor stormed into the room.<p>

"House! Did you put her up to this?" Cameron yelled obviously somewhat distressed. Lexi looked up and chuckled knowingly earning another glare from Thirteen.  
>"Put who up to what?" House asked looking genuinely confused.<br>"Her!" Cameron pointed to Lexi who laughed again. "Did you put her up to it?"  
>"What did I make little Thirteen do?" House asked his team who shrugged his shoulders.<br>"She shows up in my ER with a cut arm, she said she fell on Thirteen who happened to be holding a scalpel. And when I've stitched her up... SHE KISSES ME!" Cameron yelled causing the team to flinch slightly. Lexi and House laughed together.  
>"Was it any good little Thirteen?" House asked the teen.<p>

"Amazing." Lexi laughed back to the doctor.  
>"Little Thirteen?" Cameron asked before turning to Thirteen "She's your sister?"<br>"No, she isn't." Thirteen replied solemnly.

"Well I'm truly sorry for what little Thirteen did. I will speak to her at once." House stated as soon as Cameron left the room he high fived Lexi. "How did you do it?" He asked.

"I'm awesome like that." Lexi shrugged her shoulders.

0-0

Lexi had gotten bored of wandering the halls of the hospital so she made her way back to Houses office.  
>"Little Thirteen!" He greeted happily.<br>"Hey House." Lexi greeted moving to stand by him. "Porn again?" She asked.

"Of course. This has a great story."  
>"Wait. Porn has stories?" Lexi asked shocked. House nodded. "So what's this ones?"<br>"That blonde bimbo is a sleeper agent. Programmed to sleep with whoever says the trigger word no matter what." House stated.  
>"So that red head triggered her?" Lexi asked.<p>

"She didn't mean to. She freaked out at first because she's straight." House replied.

"So it's rape? Your watching rape porn?"  
>"I wouldn't call it rape." House replied. "Call it...Surprise sex."<br>"Call it what you want. Still seems like rape." Lexi winked.

"Good work with Cameron by the way." House had walked up to where Lexi was now sitting. Lexi shot him a questioning look. "I've been trying to get her and Thirteen to hook up for some time now. You might have helped a bit."  
>"How so?" Lexi asked.<br>"Thirteen's jealous."  
>"I can understand why." Lexi laughed. "It was awesome."<p>

"And good work with Foreman." House shot Lexi a knowing look.

"I don't know what your talking about." Lexi winked.  
>"You're good. Keep it up." House stated.<br>"Can I go home? Lexi asked House nodded.

"I'm not stopping you. But be back at nine tomorrow."  
>"Why?"<br>"I can't have my new assistant being late can I?" House smirked.

"Assistant? Cool!" Lexi jumped up and hugged House. "I got to go." She laughed and exited the room.

0-0

Lexi wandered throughout the book store with books in hand and approached the till. She handed the young man the books silently.  
>"Sleeper agents?" He questioned.<p>

"I'm writing a spy book." Lexi replied calmly. The man gave her a strange look and nodded.  
>"$15.99" He stated. Lexi handed him a twenty and took her change.<br>When she arrived home she started reading, long into the night and early into the day.  
>"I'm so screwed..." She sighed throwing the book into a corner before pulling out some paper and writing.<p>

(A/n) What is Lexi up to? What does she know? Find out soon ;p


End file.
